pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Carvanha
Vs. Carvanha is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/24/2017. Story Wendy is wearing a blue bikini on the beach of Metallica Island. Brendan joins her, wearing blue swim trunks. Wendy: Finally! We get to relax at the beach! We don’t have to chase Ian around all over the place! Brendan: Yeah. The Palace Maven of the Battle Palace wasn’t in, so Ian can’t challenge him till tomorrow. For once, we get a day off! Wendy: Okay, smile! Wendy grabs her phone, as she gets a selfie with Brendan. She giggles, as she walks off. Max: Hey! Max runs over, carrying three fishing rods and a tackle box. He puts the gear down on the ground, breathing heavily. Brendan: (Sheepishly) Hey, kid. What’s all this? Max: (Panting) I thought that we could try our hand at fishing, since we were at the beach. Wendy: Eh?! Why would we do that?! I wanna get a suntan! Brendan: You know, it would be nice to add a Water Pokémon to my party. Imagine my performance with a deep sea fish! Wendy: Is it really that big an idea? Brendan: Oh, yeah! Everyone needs a Water type! You should join us! Wendy: Uh, well, I, Max: Do you not know how to fish? Wendy: (Ashamed) No. Brendan: Well, why didn’t you say so?! I’ll teach you! Wendy: (Unenthusiastically) Oh, yay. Brendan: By the way, where’s Ian? Max: He went to do some training in the forest on the island. Something about giving Grovyle some exercise. Grovyle is leaping through the tree branches, going deeper and deeper into the forest. Ian is leaping through the branches after it, though at a slower pace. Ian: That’s it. Enjoy yourself. If we get to use this forest for the Battle Palace, then you’ll give us a key advantage. Grovyle: Gro! Grovyle speeds through the trees, passing a nest of Kakuna. Ian passes over the Kakuna as well, doing a double take at the nest. Ian: Kakuna? Grovyle, get to the ground! Grovyle: Gro? Grovyle looks back, seeing Beedrill rising from the nest, giving chase after them. A Beedrill speeds in, extending a stinger at Ian. He grabs a branch and drops down, the stinger catching his Pokéball belt, piercing it and breaking it, causing it to get stuck on Beedrill’s stinger. Ian goes to stop while that Beedrill flies on, as more Beedrill come at him. Ian: Grovyle! Don’t lose sight of that Beedrill! We’ve got to get the others back! Grovyle: Gro! End Scene On the beach, Wendy is lying back, tanning. Her fishing rod is dug into the sand, as Brendan has dozed off, having laid back in the sand. Max snickers, as he is burying Brendan in the sand. Wendy’s rod is tugged on, as she stirs, looking and squealing. Wendy: It’s moving! It’s moving! Brendy, it’s moving! Brendan: Huh? Brendan tries to get up, struggling to break through the sand. Brendan yells, as Max laughs. Brendan: Max! Okay, Wendy! Grab the rod and reel it in! Max: (Still laughing) Gently! You don’t want the line to break! Wendy: That’s sounds too difficult! Brendan: You’ll be fine! Wendy rushes over, grabbing the rod, beginning to reel in the line. She tugs on the line as she pulls it out of the water, a Goldeen coming out. Its horn is short, revealing it is Female. Max: Cool! A Goldeen! Brendan struggles to break out of the sand, but he’s completely buried. Brendan: Max, get me out of here! Wendy, battle it! Try and catch it! Wendy: Catch it?! But, I’ve never caught a Pokémon before! Brendan: First, you have to battle it! Choose Roselia, quick! Wendy: Uh, right! Stay right there, Goldeen! Goldeen: Goldeen. Goldeen sits at the edge of the water, looking bewildered. Wendy frantically searches through her bag, throwing junk out as she searches for the Pokéball. Max starts unburying Brendan. Wendy: Got it! Go, Roselia! Wendy throws the Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia releases several sparkles as she comes out. Wendy: Okay. Uh, what moves are good against Water types? Max: Use Absorb! Grass types work well against Water types! Wendy: Got it! Roselia, use Absorb! Roselia: (Timid) Rose. Roselia fires a green energy stream, as Goldeen leaps over it. Goldeen dives down, horn first as she strikes Roselia with Horn Attack. Roselia skids back through the sand, falling to her knees. Wendy: Okay. Uh, ooh! I remember seeing a move at a contest I wanted to try! Roselia, use Growth! Roselia glows with a green aura, as her size increases slightly. Wendy: Now, Absorb! Roselia fires Absorb, it being bigger than before. Goldeen is hit, her wailing. Goldeen: Gol DEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN! Goldeen’s wail turns into a Super Sonic, as everyone holds their ears, including Roselia, which stumbles in confusion. Goldeen then charges and hits Roselia with a Horn Attack, knocking her into the sand. Wendy: Oh, so close! Brendan is partially unburied, Max too focused on the match to be helping him. Max: Don’t give in! You can still do it! Wendy: I don’t know… Brendan: Don’t act so negative! You can do anything you put your mind to! Show off your amazing skills! Wendy: Brendy! (She smiles brightly) Okay! I can do it! Max: Wow, her persona changes whenever Brendan encourages her. Wendy: Go Roselia! Fight through the confusion and use Absorb! Roselia fires another Absorb, hitting Goldeen hard. Goldeen charges in for a Horn Attack, as Roselia holds her ground. Wendy: Poison Sting! Roselia fires Poison Sting, repelling Goldeen, her being belly up on the beach. Wendy: Yes! Now what? Brendan: Throw a Pokéball at it! Max: Ah! Brendan! Your rod is being tugged too! Brendan: You’ve got to be kidding me! Brendan breaks free from the sand and runs over to his fishing rod, as Wendy frantically searches for an empty Pokéball. Brendan is struggling to reel in his catch, as Goldeen gets up. Goldeen: Goldeen. Goldeen begins hopping back towards the water, when Brendan reels his catch in, a Carvanha coming out. Carvanha: Carv! Carvanha opens its mouth, getting free of the hook and Biting at Goldeen, clamping her in its mouth, swinging it violently. Goldeen hollers, as Wendy looks terrified. Wendy: Ah! The Goldeen I wanted to catch! What do I do? Max: Try and catch it! Brendan: I’ll free it! Spinda, use Teeter Dance! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Spinda lands, glowing with a blue aura. It begins dancing erratically, as everyone else and the other Pokémon dance in confusion. Carvanha lets Goldeen go, as the two flop around. Roselia hits herself in the head with confusion, knocking herself out. Wendy stops dancing from the Teeter Dance, woozy on her feet. Wendy: Whew. So that’s what that feels right. Oh! Go, Pokéball! Wendy throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Goldeen in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then it locks. Wendy: I, I did it? I did it! A wave washes up, taking the Pokéball in its current. The Pokéball floats out to see, Wendy gasping. Wendy: Wait! Come back! Wendy runs after it, when Carvanha leaps into the air being surrounded by rushing water, shooting like a jet at Wendy. Wendy screams in terror, dropping to her knees. Max: An Aqua Jet?! Brendan: Spinda, Feint Attack! Spinda spins and teleports, appearing in front of Carvanha, kicking it away. Carvanha lands back in the water, as Spinda lands, grimacing from its scraped leg. Max: That injury! It’s Carvanha’s Rough Skin ability! You can’t hit it with physical moves without suffering some damage. Brendan: Spinda, can you move? Spinda: (Holding its leg) Spin. Carvanha clanks its jaws, as it flies with Aqua Jet at Spinda. Brendan: Oh, this better work! Spinda, beat it with Water Pulse! Spinda’s eyes glow, as the water in Carvanha’s Aqua Jet churns opposite to Carvanha’s attack, causing it to implode on itself, the Carvanha dropping from the sky, disoriented. Brendan: Wendy, go get your Pokéball! Go, Pokéball! Brendan throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Carvanha in. Wendy runs and swims into the water as the Pokéball shakes, it locking. Brendan picks up his Pokéball, as Wendy secures her own Pokéball. Wendy: Whoo-hoo! I caught, my first Pokémon! A Goldeen! Brendan: And I caught a Carvanha! Quick, let me get a picture of that pose again! Wendy holds her Pokéball up by her head, winking as Brendan gets a full body picture of her. Max lets out a sigh of relief. Max: Well, that was certainly interesting. I wonder if Ian’s day is going any better. End Scene Grovyle crosses its arms, forming Leaf Blade. It parries two approaching Beedrill, as more come in, striking Grovyle with Twinneedle. Grovyle falls, pinned to a rock quarry wall. Ian is standing in the quarry, though not pinned to the wall. Grovyle has several injuries, as Ian wields a large branch, swatting it at the Beedrill to keep them back. Ian: Keep back! You’re not going to hurt Grovyle anymore! Beedrill swarm and buzz around him, several of them charging. Ian swings the stick, causing it to scatter. One Beedrill dives low, extending its stinger, striking Ian on the side of his right thigh. Ian shouts in excruciating pain as he drops to his left knee, hyperventilating. The Beedrill begin approaching again, Grovyle struggling to get up. Grovyle: (Panting) Gro. Gro. Gro. The Beedrill get closer to Ian, as he stands back up, his injured right leg trembling from the weight. Grovyle squints its eyes, becoming serious. Grovyle: GRO! Grovyle stands and yells, glowing blue. Spiraling blue energy circles around Grovyle, as it grows and evolves into Sceptile. Sceptile: SCEP, TILE! Sceptile spins around, pointing its tail at the Beedrill horde. Its tail is surrounded in spiraling leaves, then fires it as a twister. The Leaf Storm transverses the air, targeting the Beedrill. Several of them fly off, but many of them return after dodging, approaching Sceptile. Sceptile: Scep! The Beedrill flies at Sceptile, as its tail glows with leaves again. Sceptile swings its tail, the Leaf Storm forming a large whip, tearing through the Beedrill. All the other Beedrill retreat, as one of them still has Ian’s Pokéball belt. Crobat: Cro! A Crobat swoops through the air, ramming the Beedrill, retrieving the belt back. It flies down and takes the belt to the ground, as Sceptile is assisting Ian to stand. Sceptile growls at Crobat, as it drops the belt to the ground and flies off. It goes into the trees where Spencer, an old man with a long white beard, blue markings on his right arm and a blue staff, approaches. Spencer: Relax, Sceptile. I am on your side. I was wondering who had bothered the Beedrill. Now, if you hurry, you can save the leg. Ian: (Weakly) Sceptile. Let’s go. Sceptile: Sceptile. Sceptile puts Ian on its back, as it gives him the belt back. Sceptile then hops into the trees, heading back to the main city. Spencer smirks. Spencer: So, that’s the boy Scott talked about. Definetely has loyalty from his Pokémon. But can he withstand such an injury? Main Events * Wendy captures a Goldeen. * Wendy's Roselia reveals she knows Growth. * Brendan captures a Carvanha. * Ian's Grovyle evolves into Sceptile and learns Leaf Storm. * Ian receives an injury to his right thigh. Characters * Brendan * Wendy * Max * Ian * Spencer Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Carvanha (Brendan's, newly caught) * Roselia (Wendy's) * Goldeen (Wendy's, newly caught) * Grovyle (Ian's, evolves) * Sceptile (Ian's, newly evolved) * Crobat (Spencer's) * Kakuna (several) * Beedrill (several) Trivia * Wendy takes the longest of any main cast member to obtain or reveal a second Pokémon from their debut. * This episode was originally going to be a separate one where Grovyle evolved into Sceptile in an episode like in the anime. This idea was scrapped for not wanting to do that story as well as not knowing how to write it. * This is the first episode Metang hasn't appeared in since its debut. * The injury Ian receives in this episode will affect him for the remainder of the season, and the franchise overall. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc